Musical
by Cherry tiger
Summary: A Prince of Tennis musical solely based on the most likely couple, Ryoma and Sakuno! There will be 10 chapters [?]
1. Breathe

Welcome to my Prince of Tennis musical! I know some of you might skip the parts when they start singing espicially if you don't know the song, but I'm begging you please read the lyrics! As they play an important part in this story.

I'll give you a proper understanding of the lyrics (and why I chose such a song) after the story.

Until then, please enjoy, especially you RyoSaku fans! This is for you!

C&C welcome!

* * *

Osakada Tomoka walked merrily to her usual spot during break time. She would be meeting Sakuno there, and both of them would be making plans on what to cook as bentou for Ryoma in the next game.  
  
"I wonder if Sakuno has any ideas, cause I have tons!" said Tomoka, to herself.  
  
And then she saw Sakuno under a tree a little further, looking down and pensive. "Eh? What is Sakuno doing there?" Tomoka then ran to Sakuno. "Hi, Sakuno! Ne, ne… I've got some ideas for the bentou, I'm planning on cooking… eh? Sakuno?" Tomoka realised Sakuno wasn't listening to her. "Sakuno? Sakuno!" screamed Tomoka.  
  
"Ah!" cried Sakuno, startled. "Tomo-chan, when did you arrive? I didn't realise…"  
  
"Hmm, are you alright, Sakuno? You don't look too well…" said Tomoka.  
  
"Mm, it's nothing," said Sakuno, her eyes downcast in thought. "I was just thinking about Ryoma-kun…"  
  
"Huh? What about Ryoma-sama?"  
  
Sakuno looked even more startled. Her face turning bright red, she replied, "I-it's nothing. I'll be okay… so what do you want to cook?" said Sakuno, putting a smile and faking a laugh.  
  
But Tomoka was already looking at Sakuno suspiciously. "Don't try to change the subject, Ryuzaki Sakuno. Spill."  
  
"Umm, really… you wouldn't want to know," said Sakuno, looking down again.  
  
"Come on, Sakuno. We're best friends. We share everything, from secrets to our craziness for Ryoma-sama…" said Tomoka, growing worried.  
  
"That's it, Tomo-chan…" said Sakuno, practically glowing. "Please don't be angry… I…"  
  
"Yes?" said Tomoka, waiting for Sakuno to continue.  
  
"I… sort of… like… Ryoma-kun…"  
  
"Well, of course you do! So do I! That's why we…" But as Tomoka looked at Sakuno closely, she realised what Sakuno was trying to say. "Oh! You mean… 'like'?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomo-chan! I know you like him, too, but I wanted to let you know that I like him especially and that I—"  
  
"Really, Sakuno! What's with the fuss?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"So…" said Tomoka, smiling slyly, "When are you going to tell him?"  
  
Sakuno was totally caught off guard by Tomoka's response. "You mean… you don't hate me?"  
  
"Why should I?" said Tomoka, laughing. "Actually, I knew how much you liked him long ago. That's why I try to help you by supporting Ryoma-sama as well, so that you'll support him with me, and then you wouldn't feel so lonely. But now you've come face to face with those feelings, so now it's time for you to confess your feelings to Ryoma-sama!"  
  
"I don't get it, Tomo-chan," said Sakuno. "I thought…"  
  
"I'll let you know that Ryoma-sama will always be Ryoma-sama to me," said Tomoka, smiling guiltily. "But you are more important, Sakuno. You're my best friend, you were always there for me. And you deserve Ryoma-sama."  
  
Sakuno smiled. "Really, Tomo-chan?"  
  
"Just remember, once Ryoma-sama becomes your boyfriend, make sure you let him introduce me to the other Regulars of Seigaku. After all, the other sempais are so cool…"  
  
"B-boyfriend? Tomo-chan!" Sakuno exclaimed.  
  
"Of course! You've got to confess your feelings to Ryoma-sama!"  
  
"I-I can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, Ryoma-kun… doesn't like me and…"  
  
"How would you know unless you tell him?"  
  
"But… I…" Sakuno closed her eyes, thoughts of Ryoma flying through her head. All the times she ever approached him, ended up being pointless, as he pretty much doesn't care about her existence. Sakuno sighed.  
  
[**Sakuno**]  
_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
He says I've been driving him crazy  
And it's keeping him away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should say  
Cause I don't want to waste another moment  
In saying things I never meant to say_

_And I  
Take it just a little bit  
I  
Hold my breath and count to ten  
I've been waiting for a chance to let him in  
  
If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is all right  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
I'll know everything is all right  
If I just breathe…  
_  
[**Tomoka**]  
_Well the talks are overrated  
You're not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real  
_  
[**Sakuno**]  
_But I'll   
Give it just a little time  
I  
Wonder if he'll realise  
I've been waiting till I see it in his eyes  
  
If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is all right  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
I'll know everything is all right  
If I just breathe…  
Breathe…  
  
If I whisper it all out  
Oh, could he hear me?  
_  
[**Tomoka**](Exasperated)  
_He won't hear you_  
  
[**Sakuno**](sigh)  
_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is all right  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
I'll know everything is all right….  
_  
[**Tomoka**]  
_Breathe…  
Breathe…  
  
_[**Sakuno**]  
_Everything is all right if I just breathe, breathe_

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain…  
_  
"Sakuno…" said Tomoka, giving her best smile.  
  
Sakuno looked at her best friend and saw the sincerity in that smile.  
  
"Tell him."

* * *

Okay, for those who don't know the song I used, it's Michelle Branch's 'Breathe'. The lyrics pretty much says it, Sakuno wants to tell Ryoma how she feels but she's nervous so she has to 'breathe' to calm herself down. I changed the lyrics a bit here and there especially the 'If I whisper it out...' Pretty silly, but all for the fun.

And didn't I make Tomoka look like the-best-friend-all-girls-should-have? LOL... I know that her character here is pretty OOC, but this is fanfiction, so... flame all you want. I won't change that.

Next chapter, Sakuno tells Ryoma! But things might not go too well....


	2. Say something anyway

Ah... I didn't get as much reviews as I expected but I'm definitely going to continue this fic! In fact, I'm going to put up an extra chapter for that.

Anyway, to those guys who are still reading this, enjoy!

* * *

Sakuno knew it was crazy.  
  
After all, there were so many things to worry about. The mood, timing, words… it just can't happen like that. It needs to be planned, to be certain.  
  
So it took a week full of Tomoka's nagging to bring Sakuno to see Ryoma after one of his tennis practices at the park.  
  
And she was sure it wasn't going to go smoothly.  
  
'I can't think like that,' thought Sakuno. 'Like Tomo-chan said, have confidence!'  
  
But as she watched Ryoma's graceful play in the court, her heart doubted every word her mind said. She stood at a corner, watching him whack the tennis ball against the wall, over and over. 'Oh please… let things go smoothly,' she prayed.  
  
She then decided to stray her attention elsewhere, but her eyes could never stray from Ryoma. She watched as he ran across the court, returning every hit he made, she watched as he positioned his body, preparing to serve.  
  
At times like these, she realised why she wanted to take up tennis. Not because her grandmother was a coach, but because of him. His skill, his determination… it inspired her. If such a power exist, surely… surely she, too, could be able to do the same thing.  
  
And without realizing it, she had fallen for him. Badly.  
  
Now she has to tell those feelings, confess what she had so badly want to hide. Admit to him, who he really is to her.  
  
And Sakuno sighed. 'This is stupid. I am stupid. I might as well…'  
  
But Sakuno couldn't finish her thoughts. For a pair of golden eyes were watching her, and the figure bearing those eyes was drawing closer.  
  
'Oh no, I must've sighed too loud! What am I going to do?' panicked Sakuno.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ryoma. "It's late."  
  
"Ano… umm… I'm sorry to disturb you…"  
  
Ryoma merely stared at her. "Ah," was all he said before continuing hitting the ball on the wall.  
  
'Damn! I've got to tell him!' thought Sakuno. Using up all the courage she could muster, she finally said what she had planned to say.  
  
[**Sakuno**]  
_Some say hearts   
Grow silent   
In a world where no one cares   
Love keeps slipping away   
Some say time   
Is the healer   
But in a house where no one speaks   
Love keeps slipping away   
  
Tell me   
Why do we fight when we know it's all wrong   
Why do we play that same old song   
Is it just because   
We're lonely   
  
Love me, love me   
But don't be sorry   
Help me chase the shadows away   
Love me, love me   
When you've got nothing to say   
Say something anyway   
_  
Ryoma was looking at her now. But she wasn't finish. 'Don't look at him! Just continue…'  
  
[**Sakuno**]  
_Some say tears   
Run dry but   
In my heart I've cried forever   
Only you can take it away   
  
Tell me   
Why do we fight when we know it's all wrong   
Why can't we see what's going on   
Is it just because   
We're lonely   
  
Love me, love me   
But don't be sorry   
Help me chase the shadows away   
Love me, love me   
When you've got nothing to say   
Say something anyway   
_  
Sakuno was so scared to look at Ryoma straight in the face. But now she did, and was surprised at what she saw in his eyes. It was a mixture of surprise, astonishment… and slight irritancy. But the words were flowing now, there was no stopping them.  
  
[**Sakuno**]  
_Anything to break the ice   
Anything at all   
Anything to break the ice   
Anything at all   
  
Love me, love me   
But don't be sorry   
Help me chase the shadows away   
Love me, love me   
When you've got nothing to say   
Say something anyway…  
_  
She was done, and silence filled the air. Sakuno looked at him, waiting for his reaction. The reaction that might seal her fate forever.  
  
"Something to say, ne?" said Ryoma, smirking. "Yes, I have something to say."  
  
Sakuno didn't like the look on Ryoma's face. And felt her world shaking, ready to crumble…  
  
"Mada mada da ne."  
  
And it did.

* * *

Okay, most of you probably might not like this song, not only cause you don't know it but it might not fit the mood or Sakuno too well. Let me explain why I stuck to it anyway...

This song is by Bellefire 'Say something anyway'. Notice how the chorus somewhat rings true as Ryoma practically says nothing to her! But the verses might not be so true. Well, there is a slight reason, I wanted to make it look like Sakuno is very insecure, and is actually not sure of what she's saying. Why? You'll find out in the later chapters.

Hahah, Ryoma has rejected Sakuno! What's going to happen next?

Next chapter (be so kind as to click), Ryoma's feelings after rejecting Sakuno! Is there some kind of spark there?


	3. Can't get my head around her

You clicked! (Jumps in happiness!) Heheh, shall keep my mood down. 3 chapters down, 6 to go.

Now, have fun! .

* * *

Ryoma didn't like being caught off guard. It was something he learned when playing tennis. When you're caught off guard, the opponent takes advantage of the situation.  
  
It happens only during tennis.  
  
But here was the girl that caught him totally off guard, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Mada mada da ne."  
  
Ryoma watched as the girl's face turns white. "I… I see…" she said.  
  
But Ryoma wasn't going to let her off that easily. In tennis, once he realizes you have taken advantage, he'll attack. Badly.  
  
He'll apply the same thing here.  
  
"I don't even know you, and here you are, telling me something I don't understand. I won't even think about what you've just told me. I have better things to do." With this, he turned back to the wall that's full of his tennis ball's mark, and continued to play.  
  
But for some reason, the sound of the girl running away, holding back tears, was echoing in his head. Only then he knew that he was too harsh.  
  
He whacked the tennis ball one last time and then snatched the ball in his right hand. 'I don't know her… I don't understand her…'  
  
But somehow, memories he put in the back of his mind started creeping in. Times when she worried over him, times when she interrupted his game, times when he thought she shouldn't play tennis, times when she cheered especially for him during his tournaments.  
  
Times when she smiled.  
  
But still, he couldn't understand.  
  
And he definitely didn't want to understand.  
  
[**Ryoma**]   
_Deep inside her soul there's a hole I don't wanna see  
Every single day what she says makes no sense to me  
Even though I try I can't get my head around her  
  
Somewhere in the night there's a light in front of me  
Heaven up above with a shove, I beg it's me  
Even though I try I fall in the river confused  
She's managed to bring me down too  
  
All her faking   
Shows she's aching   
  
Every single day what she says makes no sense to me  
Lettin' her inside, isn't right, don't mess with me  
I never really know what's really going on inside her  
I can't get my head around her  
  
All her feelings   
Shows she's breathing   
  
Deep inside her soul there's a hole I don't wanna see  
Covering it up like a cut with the likes of me   
You know I've really tried, I can't do anymore about her  
  
The cut's getting deeper   
The hill's getting steeper   
  
I guess I'll never know what's really going on inside her  
I can't get my head around her  
I can't get my head around her  
I can't get my head around her  
I can't get my head around her_  
  
Ryoma looked at the sky that seemed to be burning orange and red. Like a sign of anger. Deep inside him, regret was burning just like that sky.  
  
But he buried it under his cold ego.

* * *

Ookay, this song is by The Offsprings, entitled '[Can't get my head] Around you'. In a way, I made it look like Ryoma doesn't know Sakuno, but has a certain idea of what she might be feeling, (thus the sudden line of 'All her faking, show she's aching'). Plus there are two lines where Ryoma seems to try and keep his focus on tennis and his goals (Somewhere in the night there's a light in front of me, Heaven up above with a shove I beg it's me). And I love the line, 'Lettin' her inside isn't right, don't mess with me'... Kinda makes me think that Ryoma is fighting with his conscience. (Heheheh)

Ah yes, I really feel like this song suits.

Next chapter, The Regulars find out about Ryoma's rejection! What will they do? (Hint: They'll be singing .)


	4. Love is only a feeling

Hi again! I'd really like to thank all those who reviewed, I really appreciated it!

Umm, I did say the Regulars are singing right? Well, they are! But they're back-up singers to our very own Ryoma-sama! What do I mean? Read on...

* * *

The next day, Ryoma was practicing with the regulars this time. As usual, they practiced under Inui's watchful eye (which is evidently hidden behind those glasses) that had a special drink awaiting those who failed to reach his expectation.  
  
Ryoma was paired up with Momoshiro. After a while of playing did Momoshiro say something. "You're playing very hard today, Echizen. Whenever you play like this, something serious is going through your mind." Momoshiro returned Ryoma's hit.  
  
"Ma na," replied Echizen. He whacked the tennis ball hard.  
  
"Let me guess… you're awaiting a certain letter that confirms your entrance to the Junior Championship tournament in America." {POK}  
  
"I know I'll get in," said Ryoma rather loftily. {POK}  
  
"Hee… if it's not that, then," Momoshiro whacked the ball, "a girl must have confessed her feelings to you."  
  
Kikumaru and Oishi choked on their drinks. ((No, it's not Inui's juice!))  
  
The ball gave a light POK on Ryoma's racquet. The ball hit the net, ending the game, but not the conversation.  
  
Ryoma grew angry. "Tch, don't irritate me, Momo-sempai." Ryoma had buried those strange feelings he got yesterday by playing tennis vigorously today. Suddenly those feelings were creeping in on him again.  
  
"So what did you say?" asked Momoshiro, sneering at him.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"What?" cried Momoshiro.  
  
"Ah, O-chibi-chan is so cruel! The poor girl!" cried Kikumaru.  
  
Kaidoh hissed his reply.  
  
"How interesting," said Fuji, merely smiling and deeply interested in the conversation.  
  
"I have better things to do," said Ryoma, matter-of-factly.  
  
"What? You mean tennis?" said Momoshiro. "Echizen, when will you ever realise that tennis isn't everything? There's more to life than this game."  
  
"Well tennis is my life."  
  
"Words truly spoken by Echizen himself," said Oishi. "But Momo-chan has a point."  
  
"One day you'll realise that someday you're going to be very lonely," said Kawamura. "Love is a very special feeling. It can bring you up when you're feeling down, it can even cheer you on during your matches and…" Kikumaru had slid a tennis racquet in his hand. His eyes then raged with fire. "LOVE IS DEFINETELY BURNING!"  
  
"Well, there you have it," said Kikumaru, winking.  
  
Inui, who was also listening, "I could create a drink that enhances feelings on love…"  
  
But Ryoma was growing more irritated. "I don't need love…"  
  
"Think, Echizen. What is love to you?" asked Momoshiro.  
  
Ryoma thought for a moment. "Guess I'll have to explain."  
  
[**Ryoma**]  
_Oh the first flush of youth was upon her when our eyes first met  
Never knew at that moment in my life that she had to get  
I felt light-headed at the touch of this stranger's hand  
An assault my defenses systematically failed to withstand  
  
Cause she came at a time  
When the pursuit of one true love in which to fall  
Was the be-all and end-all  
  
Love is only a feeling  
_  
[**Momo, Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, Fuji, Kaidoh**]  
_Drifting away_  
  
[**Ryoma**]  
_When I see her eyes I start believing_  
  
[**Momo, Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, Fuji, Kaidoh**]  
_It's here to stay  
_  
[**Ryoma**]  
_But love is only a feeling  
Anyway  
  
The state of elation that this unison of hearts achieved  
I had seen, I had touched, I had tasted and I truly believed  
  
That the light of my life  
Would tear a hole right through each cloud that scudded by  
Just to beam on her and I  
  
Love is only a feeling  
_  
[**Momo, Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, Fuji, Kaidoh**]  
_Drifting away  
_  
[**Ryoma**]  
_When I see her eyes I start believing_  
  
[**Momo, Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, Fuji, Kaidoh**]  
_It's here to stay  
_  
[**Ryoma**]  
_But love is only a feeling  
Anyway, anyway  
  
Love is only a feeling  
_  
[**Momo, Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, Fuji, Kaidoh**]  
_Drifting away_  
  
[**Ryoma**]  
_And we've got to stop ourselves believing_  
  
[**Momo, Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, Fuji, Kaidoh**]  
_It's here to stay_  
  
[**Ryoma**]  
_Cause love is only a feeling  
  
Anyway  
_  
"Still, Echizen," said Momoshiro, hitting his racquet playfully on his shoulder. "It wouldn't hurt to see what is she like. And I'm sure the change could be quite refreshing."  
  
Just then, Tezuka and Sumire came into the courts. "Ryoma!" called Sumire.  
  
Ryoma then went up to Sumire. "Yes?"  
  
"Got a letter for you," said Sumire, handing him the white envelope. "Congratulations, you've been accepted for the tournament in America. Better get packed tonight, cause you're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"TOMORROW??!!"  
  
Everyone on the court turned to the voice. It was Tomoka, who was listening outside of the court, and she stood there horrified. But then she turned to the girl next to her.  
  
Ryoma could see Sakuno's eyes slightly water, but she walked away coolly. Tomoka called to her and chased after her.  
  
"Amazing!" cried Oishi. "What a great opportunity, Echizen."  
  
"But why do you have to leave so fast?" moaned Momoshiro.  
  
"Ah! Maybe Ryuzaki-sensei has kept the letter until the last minute!" cried Kikumaru.  
  
"I did no such thing," defended Sumire. "It must be the post system, they seem to be lacking."  
  
"Anyway, there's nothing to worry about," said Kawamura. "Echizen will be back after a month. Ne?" It was then did they realise that Ryoma was preparing to leave.  
  
"Wa! O-chibi seems so eager to leave! How evil!" cried Kikumaru.  
  
"Of course, he needs to pack," said Tezuka. "The plane leaves around 9 a.m."  
  
Ryoma didn't bother to register the rest of the conversation. He was leaving… he knew he was a long time ago after registering his name.  
  
But why does the feeling of regret seem heavier than before?  
  
'Only one way to find out,' he thought. And he followed the direction in which the girl that had bothered him had gone.

* * *

Heheh, I don't know how many of you know that song. It's by The Darkness, called 'Love is only a feeling'. If ever you want to download any songs I put up on this fic, this one might just be worth it. Why? The back-up singers sound HILLARIOUS! Which was why I put it in this fic and made the remaining Regulars as back-up to Ryoma. (Heheh, notice I put Kaidoh? If you ever hear that song and imagine the back-ups voices... LOL!)

Well, when Ryoma goes 'When I see her eyes I start believing' and the Regulars reply 'It's here to stay', I imagined it as Ryoma wanted to say one thing, but the Regulars interrupted by claiming Ryoma could be in love. Which was why somewhere at the end of the song, Ryoma goes 'And we've got to stop ourselves believing' in which the Regulars curtly reply 'It's here to stay'. So this song is mainly about Ryoma doubting it could be love. (It's just my POV of the way I put this song.)

Next chapter, Sakuno also has something to say about Ryoma's departure... and her feelings! How will Ryoma react once he overhears? :p


	5. Tomorrow

Again, I thank you guys for all the reviews and support. But I must say, that I wouldn't make this fic if it weren't for the music. So the lyrics are very important.

Anyway, I'm planning to make an extra chapter! So that'll make 10 chapters! Eh... we'll see if I can pull it off.

Heheh, enjoy!

* * *

"Sakuno! Sakuno! Wait up!" cried Tomoka. She ran harder in order to catch up with Sakuno. She managed to go a little before her, grabbed Sakuno's shoulder and cried, "Stop it, Sakuno!"  
  
Sakuno blinked, as though she hadn't realised her actions. "Tomo-chan, I'm sorry."  
  
Tomoka sighed. "I know you're upset. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you."  
  
Sakuno shook her head. "No, you were right. It was a good thing. If I hadn't told Ryoma-kun what I felt, I probably wouldn't have realised that it was stupid… to hold on to him. Now I can let go because I know… how he truly feels about me."  
  
"Don't give up like that Sakuno!" cried Tomoka. "There's still time! There's still a chance that he could realise how he truly feels about you and—"  
  
"In a day, Tomo-chan?" laughed Sakuno. "Wait, less than a day. No, it's impossible." Sakuno walked to a nearby tree and leaned on it. To feel it's strong support as her emotions bring her further down into unknown depths. She looked at the evening sky, and felt her heart grew heavy.  
  
"Sakuno… it'll be all right. Surely…" murmured Tomoka.  
  
Sakuno looked at her, and smiled.  
  
[**Sakuno**]  
_And I wanna believe you  
When you tell me that it'll be ok  
Yeah, I try to believe you  
But I don't  
  
When you say that it's gonna be  
It always turns out to be a different way  
I try to believe you  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
I don't know how I'll feel  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day  
  
It's always been up to me  
It's turning around  
It's up to him  
I'm gonna do what I have to do  
Just don't  
  
Gimme a little time  
Leave me alone a little while  
Maybe it's not too late  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
I don't know how I'll feel  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day  
_  
[**Sakuno and Tomoka**]  
_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah  
_  
[**Sakuno**]  
_And I know I'm not ready_  
  
[**Sakuno and Tomoka**]  
_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah  
_  
[**Tomoka**]  
_Maybe tomorrow  
_  
[**Sakuno and Tomoka**]  
_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah  
_  
[**Sakuno**]  
_And I know I'm not ready  
  
_[**Sakuno and Tomoka**]  
_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah   
_  
[**Tomoka**]  
_Maybe tomorrow_  
  
[**Sakuno**]  
_And I wanna believe you  
When you tell me that it'll be ok  
Yeah I try to believe you  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
Tomorrow it may change   
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change  
_  
"But Sakuno, will you be there at the airport tomorrow?" asked Tomoka.  
  
Sakuno looked down. 'Do I really want to see him leave?' "I don't know."  
  
Suddenly, Sakuno heard a rustling in the background. "What was that?"  
  
"Mm? What was what?" Tomoka looked at her watch. "AH! It's late! I really have to go, I'm supposed to take care of my brothers! You'll be okay alone, right?"  
  
Sakuno smiled and nodded. It was definitely getting dark.  
  
"Okay then, bye!"  
  
Sakuno watched as her best friend rushed home. 'Tomo-chan has been so supportive," thought Sakuno. She heard the rustling again. 'Is someone spying?'  
  
Sakuno watched a dark figure walk away. She decided to follow him. It took her a full 30 seconds for her to realise who it was.  
  
'Ryoma-kun?!'  
  
She continued to follow him as he went straight to the nearest tennis court. 'Did he hear? Oh great… now he really thinks of me as someone pathetic. Things can't go ay worse than this.'  
  
She hid herself as Ryoma put his bag down to take his racquet and tennis ball.  
  
And watched as he began to play against the wall.

* * *

One of my favourites from Avril Lavigne, 'Tomorrow'. I believe this song speaks for itself. (Kyaa... I'm making it too sappy)

Next chapter, Ryoma's feelings on what he just heard! Angst? What will Sakuno do?


	6. Fine again

Again, I thank you all for your reviews! It's giving me tons of motivation!

I scrathed out the extra chapter bit, decided to keep it to nine chapters after all, heheh.

Anyway, enjoy this fic!

* * *

This is so abnormal.  
  
Ryoma was nervous. Ryoma was never nervous. Could it be because he'll be flying to America tomorrow? No, he's pretty much used to flying. Is it because he'll be in a foreign land? No, he's been to America so there shouldn't be anything foreign about it. Could it be the competition? Definitely not!  
  
Could it be her…?  
  
Ryoma swung his racquet with utmost vigour. The tennis ball hit the wall and sprang high into the air, but Ryoma didn't bother to try and catch it. For reality was sinking in…  
  
It was her.  
  
She had somehow managed to squirm into his heart and made a place there no tennis could ever push away. She was someone special to him that was for sure. And regret kept banging on his head.  
  
He was too harsh, and surely she would never look at him again.  
  
'Maybe it's for the better,' he thought. He went to pick up the tennis ball and started to hit it again. 'She probably wouldn't like me anyway. I'd be too caught up with tennis, and I'm bound to leave her behind. Girls don't like to be left behind…'  
  
But reasoning didn't stop the pain. He wants her to be there tomorrow.  
  
[**Ryoma**]  
_It seems like every day's the same  
And I'm left to discover on my own   
It seems like everything is gray   
And there's no color to behold   
  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah   
Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here  
  
And I am aware now of how  
Everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell   
I am prepared now  
Seems everyone's gonna be fine   
One day too late, just as well  
  
I feel the dream in me expire  
And there's no one left to blame it on   
I hear you label me a liar   
Because I can't seem to get this through   
  
You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah   
Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here  
  
And I am aware now of how   
Everything's gonna be fine one day   
Too late, I'm in hell   
I am prepared now  
Seems everyone's gonna be fine   
One day too late, just as well  
  
And I'm not scared now  
I must assure you  
You're never gonna get away   
And I'm not scared now  
And I'm not scared now  
No  
  
I am aware now of how   
Everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now  
Seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well  
  
I am prepared now,   
Seems everything's gonna be fine for me  
For me, for myself.  
For me, for me, for myself  
For me, for me, for myself  
I am prepared now for myself  
I am prepared now, and I am fine again  
_  
"Hmph," said Ryoma, aloud. "Well that didn't work."   
  
Suddenly, he heard a faint voice. "Ryoma-kun."  
  
He let the ball fall again. He lowered his racquet to look transfixed…  
  
At Sakuno.

* * *

This song is by Seether, called 'Fine Again'. I'm sure many of you don't know this song, in fact it was all mere luck how I stumbled to this song. I chose this song particularly because it shows a side of Ryoma that is very, very frustrated... up until he thinks tennis is useless! ('I feel the dream in me expire, and there's no one left to blame it on....')

Too short? LOL, I know... and if this fic doesn't satisfy your love for RyoSaku, wait till the next chapter.

Next chapter, Sakuno comes to Ryoma's aid? Wait a sec, is that Ryoma talking to Sakuno?


	7. Private Emotion

I decided to post up this chapter a little faster, since I think the last chapter was a little boring. Thanks for the reviews again!  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Ryoma-kun," she said, clasping her hands before her chest.  
  
He turned to her, eyes transfixed. He was waiting for her to continue.  
  
But truthfully, Sakuno couldn't say what she really wanted to say. 'How can I say this?' thought Sakuno. 'I couldn't stand to see you torture yourself like this. Especially since I don't know exactly what's wrong…' "Mm, are you all right?"  
  
Ryoma looked down, his cap covering his eyes. "You heard me?"  
  
"I'm sorry," was all she could say.  
  
Silence hung the air for the moment, and both figures were struggling to change their emotions into understandable words.  
  
Sakuno gave up trying after a while. So she decided to make her leave. "I guess it's best that I leave you alone. Congratulations on your acceptance for the Junior Championship. Good luck." Sakuno turned.  
  
"Wait!" cried Ryoma.  
  
Sakuno felt the word hang in the air. It made her still, but it also made her heart race. Slowly, she turned to face him.  
  
[**Ryoma**]  
_Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
And it shines on you, baby, can't you see?  
You're the only one who could shine for me  
  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us as the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it, wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
_  
[**Sakuno**]  
_When your soul is tired and your heart is weak  
Do you think of love as a one-way street?  
Well it runs both ways, open up your eyes  
Can't you see me here? How can you deny?  
  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us as the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it, wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
_  
[**Ryoma and Sakuno**]  
_Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by  
But you can find me here till your tears run dry  
  
Oh, it's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us as the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it, wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Let your private emotion come to me  
  
Come to me  
_  
[**Ryoma**]  
_Come to me_  
  
Both continue to stare into each other's eyes. A bridge of understanding was being built at the moment. But Sakuno didn't feel like finishing it, she needed to assess her feelings more.  
  
"I have to go, it's late," she said.  
  
"Will you see me off tomorrow?" he asked earnestly.  
  
Sakuno smiled as she finally turned her back on him. "We'll see."  
  
"I'll wait."  
  
With that, Sakuno walked home.

* * *

One of the most romantic songs that I love, 'Private Emotion' by Ricky Martin and Meja. Doesn't it make Ryoma look so OOC? Heheh... it's just to let you know that Ryoma acknowledges Sakuno's existence as someone important to him, and it's the same for Sakuno.  
  
Next chapter, [edited] Ryoma reflects! The regulars (without Tezuka) intervene! More singing from our favourite tennis players? 


	8. Accidentally in love

Oookay, I know I said the next chapter would be on Sakuno, but a friend of mine read the draft of this chapter and told me to put it up. Well, since she assured me, I thought why not. But I'm really sorry for the inconvenience.

But I think you'll like this fic. Don't worry, I put up the original next chapter to make up for it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ryoma walked back home slowly, his feelings all a blur. What had just happened? What did he do?  
  
'Ah yes, I talked to that girl…'  
  
And then?  
  
He wanted her to be there tomorrow before he leaves. He asked her to come, he wants to tell her something more… but what did he want to say?  
  
Ryoma felt his face turn warm. He touched it momentarily… 'Oh no, please don't tell me…'  
  
"Echizen! There you are!" cried Momoshiro out of nowhere, heading towards him. "Been looking all over for you. The others wanted to group together with you and have a night out, since it's your last night here for a while and… are you blushing?"  
  
Ryoma cursed and felt his face grow hot.  
  
Momoshiro burst out laughing. "Look at you! You're like a tomato! You better not get near the streets or cars might stop!"  
  
"Shut up, Momo-sempai," hissed Ryoma, cursing and cursing. 'Why won't it go away?'  
  
"C'mere kid," said Momoshiro, placing his arm around Ryoma. "Tell your good old sempai what happened."  
  
Funnily enough, Ryoma wanted to tell everything to Momoshiro. What he heard from Sakuno, how she heard him, and what they both exchanged. He hesitated… what would be the consequences?  
  
'It's only Momo-sempai…' he thought. 'He's going out with that Tachibana girl, so maybe he could help.'  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me?" asked Momoshiro.  
  
Ryoma took a deep breath and took off, "I asked Ryuzaki-san to see me at the airport tomorrow."   
  
"And you're blushing because of that?" cried Momoshiro. "Jeez, and I thought… wait… why did you want her to see you?" A sneer appeared on Momoshiro's face.  
  
"I told her I wanted to tell her something then…"  
  
"And?"  
  
"That's the problem. What am I going to tell her? And why am I blushing whenever I think about what to say?"  
  
"Ah-hah!" cried Kikumaru from behind. Ryoma and Momoshiro turned to face the whole Seigaku Regular team. "O-chibi-chan's in love!"  
  
"Sempai!" cried Ryoma in surprise. "Y-you heard?" Ryoma felt his face grow hotter… 'This is not good…'  
  
"Every single word," cried Kikumaru, grinning.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're finally in love, Echizen," said Kawamura. "You're so lucky."  
  
"This is truly fascinating," commented Fuji.  
  
"Everybody! Let's all help O-chibi-chan!" cried Kikumaru.  
  
Kaidoh hissed. "Kid's stuff…"  
  
"Aw, come on, Kaidoh, our little freshman needs our help," said Momoshiro. "But then again, you've never been in love so…"  
  
"Who are you to talk?" hissed Kaidoh.  
  
"Hey, I'm a Love-master, don't mess with me," said Momoshiro. Kaidoh hissed threateningly.  
  
"Ah, Oishi should know a bit about love. You went out with a girl before, right?" said Fuji. Oishi turned a little pink.  
  
"Yeah, well… it didn't last long but…" said Oishi.  
  
"How cool! Oishi used to date!" cried Kikumaru.  
  
"Good data," commented Inui, scribbling away in his book. "Oishi used to date, Momoshiro is a Love-master and Echizen is in need of love advice."  
  
"That's great," murmured Kawamura. Then Kikumaru slipped a racquet into his palm. "WONDERFUL!"  
  
"Listen!" cried Ryoma. "I am not in love!"  
  
Everyone was now looking at Ryoma.  
  
[**Momoshiro**]  
_Let me ask you what's the problem, Ryoma_  
  
[**Ryoma**]  
_What's the problem, I don't know  
_  
[**Fuji**]  
_Well, maybe you're in love_  
  
[**Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_(Love)  
_  
[**Oishi**]  
_You'll think about it everytime_  
  
[**Kikumaru**]  
_Just think about it_  
  
[**Ryoma**]  
_Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
  
How much longer will it take to cure this?  
_  
[**Inui**]  
_I'll find a potion but you can't ignore it if it's love_  
  
[**Momoshiro**]  
_Makes you want to turn around and face her  
_  
[**Ryoma**]  
_But I don't know nothing 'bout love  
_  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_Come on, come on_  
  
[**Kawamura**]  
_Turn a little faster  
_  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_Come on, come on_  
  
[**Kikumaru**]  
_The world will follow after_  
  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_Come on, come on  
_  
[**Oishi**]  
_Cause everybody's after love  
  
You remind me of a snowball running_  
  
[**Fuji**]  
_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_  
  
[**Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_(Love)  
_  
[**Kawamura**]  
_Melting under blue skies_  
  
[**Kikumaru**]  
_Belting out sunlight_  
  
[**Momoshiro**]  
_Shimmering love_  
  
[**Kaidoh**] (yes, Kaidoh!)  
_Well maybe you'd surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever enter all this love  
_  
[**Ryoma**]  
_Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping her love_  
  
[**Kawamura**]  
_These lines of lightning  
Mean you're never alone  
Never alone  
_  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_No, no  
Come on, come on  
_  
[**Momoshiro**]  
_Move a little closer  
_  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_Come on, come on  
_  
[**Fuji**]  
_Even just a whisper  
_  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_Come on, come on  
_  
[**Kikumaru**]  
_Settle down inside her love  
_  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_Come on, come on_  
  
[**Oishi**]  
_Jump a little higher_  
  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_Come on, come on  
_  
[**Inui**]  
_If you feel a little lighter_  
  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_Come on, come on  
_  
[**Ryoma**]  
_We were once upon a time  
In love  
  
We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
_  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
_  
[**Ryoma**]  
_Accidentally  
_  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love   
_  
[**Ryoma**]  
_Accidentally  
_  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
_  
[**Ryoma**]  
_Accidentally_  
  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_Come on, come on_  
  
[**Fuji**]  
_Spin a little tighter  
_  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_Come on, come on  
_  
[**Kikumaru**]  
_And the world's a little brighter_  
  
[**Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_Come on, come on_  
  
[**Momoshiro**]  
_Just get yourself inside her  
_  
[**Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura**]  
_Love…_  
  
[**Ryoma**]  
_I'm in love_  
  
"Yay! O-chibi-chan finally admitted!" cried Kikumaru.  
  
Ryoma merely looked down, he could feel his face glowing. "Yeah… well… now that that's cleared… What do I do now?"  
  
Ryoma watched as his sempais gathered close to him (except Kaidoh who was hissing angrily), their smiles stretching to their eyes. And before any of them could open their mouths to pour suggestions, Kaidoh interrupted.  
  
"Let the kid think for himself," he said calmly. "I'm sure now that he knows how he feels, the words will come someway."  
  
Everyone looked at Kaidoh in a form of admiration. "Kaidoh…" murmured Oishi.  
  
"Sugoi!" cried Kikumaru. "That was so cool!"  
  
"Well, my suggestion could've helped but yours is much more interesting, Kaidoh," said Fuji.  
  
"WONDERFUL!" cried Kawamura.  
  
"Hmph, well I was beaten there," said Momoshiro, combing his hand through his hair in defeat.  
  
"Good data, Kaidoh actually have some romantic sense after all," said Inui, scribbling away.  
  
"Arigatou, sempai," said Ryoma gratefully.  
  
Kaidoh hissed in reply.  
  
"Well, Echizen?" said Momoshiro. "Got any idea?"  
  
Ryoma merely shrugged. "Somewhat." But the words were slowly blooming in his head. Words he felt sure he could tell her… words from his heart.  
  
"Hoi-hoi! What say we go to Kawamura's for a small party in rejoice for Echizen, not only for his achievement to go to America, but for finding the girl of his dreams!" cried Kikumaru. "What do you say, Kawamura?"  
  
"NO PROBLEM!" cried Kawamura, raising his racquet.  
  
"That will do, Kawamura," said Fuji as he took the racquet from Kawamura. Slowly Kawamura turned to his normal self.  
  
"Aw," went Kikumaru, but smiling all the same.  
  
Ryoma smiled at his sempais gratefully. Coming to Seigaku and meeting them was probably the best thing that ever happened. Now to deal with the other best thing that happened…

* * *

Well, how was that? For those who have watched Shrek 2... well, yes! That was the beggining song, 'Accidentally in love' by Counting Crows. I chose it because I thought it was cute... but for those who don't know the song... well, PLEASE TRY TO LISTEN TO IT! Which is one fo the reasons why I didn't want to post it up is because you won't understand a thing and it's very confusing on the parts where they sing. I edited a few lyrics just to suit... but it's all part of the fun for the musical. (Inui's I'll make a potion...)

Hoped you enjoyed the extra chapter!

Next chapter, (for real and please click) Sakuno reflects! Will she really go to the airport and see Ryoma?


	9. Only hope

Thank you so much for still reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakuno sat on her bed, motionless, looking outside the window. She couldn't sleep the whole night, thinking of what to do. She was so sure she had learnt her lesson. After all, the saying once bitten, twice shy is something Sakuno had believed.  
  
But somehow her heart was crying no. She can't give up and this can't wait.  
  
Ever since Ryoma had rejected her, she thought that that was it, and that she should move on and leave him alone. It was something she tried to hold on to, and believed for one excruciating week.  
  
After all, Ryoma had his tennis to put his concentration on.  
  
And then she saw the way Ryoma looked at her today, and felt something in her scream. Let go what she had thought… there's still a chance. Didn't Ryoma show signs that he might like her?  
  
'I can't fall for every petty thing,' she thought. 'Maybe it was all just a phase. Ryoma probably wasn't feeling right. When I see him in the airport, he'll ignore me completely.'  
  
But it still hurt. The thought that it might not be real was killing her more than ever. She wanted it to be real. She wanted to see those eyes, those confused and determined eyes she saw last. She had to see him…  
  
It was only when she saw an orange tint from the sun's rays beyond her window, something dawned in her. She didn't just like him… she loved him. It was not that childish love she felt when she confessed to him the last time. This was true.  
  
And she needed him more than ever.  
  
[**Sakuno**]  
_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours   
I know now  
You're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of their galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope  
  
I'll give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope  
_  
Sakuno saw that the sun was fully up. In a few hours, Ryoma would leave. And she knew that there was one thing to do.

* * *

Hmm... pretty obvious, ne? Anyway, song is by Mandy Moore, 'Only hope'. It's also in the movie 'A walk to remember'. I wanted to show that Sakuno finally realsied that she truly loved Ryoma and was willing to give up anything just to be with him.

Next and final chapter, (Finally!) Ryoma tells Sakuno how he feels!


	10. The reason

Finally, the final chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, I wanted to post it up last week but I got a little caught up with some family affairs. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I appreciate each and every one of them. And yes, Ryoma is OOC, but it's all for the fun of fanfiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ryoma didn't like airports. For one thing, it was always crowded. Another was the crowd that was with him.

"Wa! I've never been in an airport before!" cried Kato.

"Really?" laughed Horio. "So you've never been out of Japan before?"

Kato shook his head.

"Well, I was lucky to get a rare chance of sitting in an aeroplane. They serve good food, the stewardesses are pretty, and the view up high was fantastic!"

"Yeah, but where did you go to?" asked Mizuno.

Horio turned red. "Umm... Osaka..."

"Huh? Only there and you're making such a big deal?" Kato and Mizuno cried.

"I still rode an aeroplane!"

But they continued to tease him.

Even the Regulars of Seigaku were taking advantage of being in an airport.

"Hey, this place is really cool! You can buy lots of stuff here!" said Kikumaru.

"And I heard they say it's cheaper here," commented Fuji.

"Really?" cried Kikumaru. "Yeah! Let's go shopping!"

Kaidoh merely hissed. It was obvious he didn't like being in the airport. His legs seem to wobble every time.

Momoshiro noticed this. "Eh? Looks like the snake doesn't like the airport."

"Shut up!" hissed Kaidoh. "It's not the airport."

"You must be afraid of flying!"

Kaidoh blushed. Momoshiro burst into a loud laughter causing Kaidoh to be enraged.

Inui was seen somewhere, talking to a stewardess.

"Are those really the ingredients for the orange juice you serve in the plane?" he asked her.

"That's pretty much it."

Inui nodded. "Maybe if I add a little bit of my special penal-tea deluxe, I could change it into Inui's super golden orange juice..."

"Eh? Where are Kawamura-sempai and Tezuka-sempai?" asked Kato.

"Kawamura has to work with his father today, he sends his regards," explained Oishi. "The captain has other business to attend."

Ryoma then saw Tomoka running towards him. His heart gave a light jolt. Is she here?

"Ryoma-sama!" she cried. "Is Sakuno here?"

"Huh? No... why?"

"I've been trying to contact her all day but nobody seems to be home. I'm worried... where could she be?"

Ryoma looked at his watch. 20 minutes more before he has to board the plane. He panicked... she's not coming?

'Why?' he thought. 'I told her I'd be waiting. I have to tell her something...'

10 minutes passed and still nothing. He was unmoved by the chaos around him. Only his eyes kept darting everywhere, looking for her.

And then she came, with Sumire behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" cried Sakuno. Tomoka ran to hug her.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you all day!" whined Tomoka.

"I was taking a walk and lost track of time..."

"You definitely did!" said Sumire. "It took me so long to find you."

"It's just that there were so many things on my mind," she said as she looked at Ryoma.

Ryoma then walked past by her. "Follow me."

"Eh?" went Sakuno. But Tomoka was nodding excitedly. Sakuno ran to catch up with him.

To her surprise, Ryoma was going out of the airport. 'What's going on?' "Ne, Ryoma-kun, your plane—"

"Never mind," said Ryoma. "There are less people here."

Sakuno looked around her. Sure enough, there weren't any people around. "I need to tell you something," she said.

"Mm?"

"I want to let you know, that even though you may not like me, I still want to be there for you. It may sound stupid, but I truly believe that I'll be truly happy if I'm supporting you, Ryoma-kun. And if that's the closest I can get to you, then that will be enough." She looked at him as his cap hid his face. "Do your best, Ryoma-kun. I'll support you here."

"I have something to tell you, too."

"Eh?" Sakuno watched as his eyes connected to hers.

[**Ryoma**]

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I've put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I found out a reason to show_

_A side of a me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Sakuno found herself melting before him. It was a strange feeling, a warm hot feeling that made her legs weak. "Ryoma-kun..." she murmured, but she could go no further.

Ryoma had lifted her chin and drew his face to hers. Their lips brushed each other for a moment, but slowly the kiss became deeper and deeper, and Sakuno felt like she could die at that moment.

They drew apart, lips still warm. "I'll be gone for a month," said Ryoma. "Wait for me."

And Sakuno drew a smile on her face. The smile, Ryoma knew, that became the key to what was hidden in his heart. "I will," she replied.

And those were the last words they spoke to each other as Ryoma entered the boarding gate. No words were necessary at the moment, more can be said when he returns.

But at that moment, it was enough to fill two hearts with hope.

* * *

Owari!!! Yes, yes, sappy ending, I'm not exactly good at writing romantic moments so please bear with me.

Yup, that's the famous song from Hoobastank, 'The Reason'. What can I say? Enough said.

(Bows down) Thank you and have a great day!


End file.
